First-order superdirectional microphones or microphone systems may be constructed out of a linear combination of an omni-directional response and a dipole-response. For a steerable first-order superdirectional microphone, the same method can be applied, but the arbitrary steered dipole is constructed out of two orthogonal dipoles with the main-lobes on the 2D plane. Such a steerable microphone system is commonly constructed with multiple (e.g. MEMS) microphones (e.g. 4 or 8) to increase the SNR. Additionally, echo cancellation may be introduced to further improve the performance of the microphone system to remove echoes originating from a loudspeaker. However, providing each microphone with an echo canceller increases the complexity and the costs of the microphone system.